Because renal cell carcinoma is notoriously resistant to chemotherapy and radiation, occasionally cured by surgery, a prospective randomized controlled chemotherapy trial was established to compare efficacy of PO. CCNU, IV vinblastine, or IV ThioTepa. Those patients failing to respond to first line form of therapy will then receive IM bleomycin. So far, 18 patients with metastic renal cell carcinoma have been randomized between the three first line forms of therapy. The three groups are equivalent in age, prior therapy, time from diagnosis to therapy and incidences of CNS metastases. Eight patients were treated with CCNU and there were no partial responses, two stabilizations and four progresions. Four patients received vinblastine. Vinblastine and its therapy resulted in one partial remission, two stabilizations and one progression. ThioTepa treatment was given to 5 patients in one partial remission, 2 stabilization and 3 progressions. Mild to moderate suppression was a major side effect for each drug regimen, emesis occurred only in the CCNU group. Survival time was equivalent for all 3 groups and did not differ from historical controls. Brain metastases were associated with early death in 3 out of 4 patients. Of the 3 patients who received bleomycin, there were no partial responses, one stabilization and 2 progressions. The protocol will be continued, as is presently written, with 1 exception, the CCNU arm has been closed.